The Law of Conservation of Energy
by Samsumg Super Aladdin Boy II
Summary: Ed's always had strong feelings regarding Al, and although they're always changing, they never die out. Fluff.


**Just something random after thinking about Science class... and how much FMA-related procrastination is done there...**

**This is regarded as ****_2003-anime_**** canon, but it's not a big deal if you've only read the manga/watched Brotherhood.**

**I don't own FMA!**

* * *

_The Law of Conservation of Energy states that energy cannot be created or destroyed._

Edward didn't remember much from when he was young. He remembered how his mother sang to him every night, and how occasionally his father would give him piggybacks.

He remembered his mother's stomach getting bigger and bigger and when he inquired, his mother had said something like, "he's your brother. You're going to teach him about the world, okay, Edward?"

He didn't know how to feel, he just knew he felt a lot of things. Mostly, anger and jealousy. Why, he and mum and dad were happy! Why should he have to share that with a_newcomer_?

But the moment he saw Alphonse's face after he was born Ed felt a sense of determination. He was innocent and new to the world, and who better to guide him than his big brother?

Ed decided right then and there, that Al would love the things he loved, hate the things he hate and he would always be inseparable. Together, they would be invincible!

And inseparable they were. One would never be found without the other, and Trisha could never have been prouder of her boys.

They had always taken care of each other. If one fell in the water, the other would pull him back out. If one sprained their ankle, the other would help him walk home.

When their father had walked out, Al had tried to be strong because Ed was strong. He didn't want to upset their mother any more than she already was. He had held up until they got back to their room, where hot, furious tears made their way down his face.

The sight of Al crying had almost brought Ed to tears himself. He had decided, however, that he needed to be strong for Al than anyone else at that moment, because Al normally had a better hold on his emotions.

Ed had never had reason to be that angry before. Full of rage._ Absolutely brimming with it_. Because someone had made his little brother cry.

When Al had first successfully transmuted something, only a few days after him, Ed had been proud. More proud than he had been of himself. He boasted to their mother, "look how quickly he picked it up!"

After they had lost their mother, he felt such sadness and worry he'd never known, for the both of them. Then determination to bring her back.

When on the island, he'd felt bitter amusement. His brother almost beaten by a mere_ island_? But it didn't, they'd persevered and beaten the island.

When they had first sparred, Al had beat him, he felt even more proud of him.

When it was Al who actually managed to hit Teacher (though it didn't faze her), Ed was, again, very proud.

He felt extreme sorrow and panic when he had lost his brother. He had felt extreme sorrow, relief and guilt when he had brought him back.

He felt pure love for his brother when he waited by his bed during his fevers after getting automail. He would sit there, unsleeping, singing their mother's old lullabies.

When Al had actually managed to finish the Military exam, Ed boasted and boasted, "that's my brother! He finished a test that most adults couldn't do, at eleven!"

When Al thought that he was a lie, he still worried that Ed's wounds would reopen, and that's how Ed knew that his brother was still in there.

When Al had said, "I'll always be right next to you. Always. I believe in you," that night, Ed slept with Al for the first time in years, though it was more_ on _rather than_ with_.

When they fought in perfect sync, he would be constantly amazed. He'd also be amazed when he cooked. It tasted just as good as their mother's cooking.

When Al smiled at him, his heart would swell. When Al laughed, he grinned uncontrollably. When Al said his name, he would feel immensely happy.

When he had seen his brother alive and well after not knowing if his sacrifice worked after so long, he'd had to stop himself crying out of pure happiness and relief.

The first time his brother stopped and smile at him, he was again extremely proud. He didn't think that even someone like _Al_ could be _that_ patient.

Edward had always had strong feelings regarding Alphonse. Always there and never gone, ever changing, seemingly a million things. The Elrics were complex, after all.

_It can, however, be transformed into another form of energy._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**-Aisusoudo**


End file.
